<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Theseus? by UngodlyTrainwreck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607883">Why Theseus?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngodlyTrainwreck/pseuds/UngodlyTrainwreck'>UngodlyTrainwreck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Am I tagging right?, Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, At least not as hurtful as other hurt no comfort, Betrayal, Don't Examine This Too Closely, He's just in so much pain because of Tommy, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its hurt no comfort but not to hurtful, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, My First Fanfic, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Why Tommy why, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i wrote this instead of paying attention in class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngodlyTrainwreck/pseuds/UngodlyTrainwreck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy so willing to betray and disregard him like this, hurt more then any pain that he has ever experienced. Almost as much as losing Wilbur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Theseus?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this with two hours of sleep during class.</p><p>My first *complete* mcyt fanfic :)</p><p>So enjoy lol</p><p>(Pls ignore any spelling/capitalization/punctuation/auxiliary verbs I'll come back to fix them later)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Technoblade all of 3 minutes before he found himself in Tommy's little "raccoon hole". If he was being honest, he didn't understand why he was in here. After "narrowly" (cause let's be real, even 18v1 he still woulda came out on top) escaping L'manburg and getting home he was content to just blocking up Tommy's little hole and never going down there again. </p><p>But almost against his will he found himself opening the little trap door and descending into "dnret".</p><p>Tommy betrayed him again.</p><p>And Techno knew this was going to happen. He expected it!</p><p>So why the fuck did it hurt so much?</p><p>Technoblade looked around at the piss colored walls with clenched fists. </p><p>Tommy had used him again!</p><p>He really, really shouldn’t be surprised.</p><p>But...</p><p>His own brother used him again.</p><p>After finally learning to be brothers again. After finally finding common ground together. After finally trusting his brother again.</p><p>After finally learning to forgive his brother!</p><p>Everything he worked for, everything THEY worked for, was for nothing!</p><p>He feels so alone, so so alone. And usually he doesn't mind that feeling, he likes being alone. Matter of fact he prefers it! Because when you're alone, you don't ever have to worry about those close to you betraying you.</p><p>Your family using you.</p><p>They were suppose to have each other's back! </p><p>Techno had Tommy's! Why couldn't Tommy have his?</p><p>His throat hurts, and it takes him longer then he'd like to realize why.</p><p>He's screaming.</p><p>Before he knows what he's doing he starts lashing out. Turning towards the nearest wall and slamming his fist into it. He ignores that pain that shots through it, and does it again, and again, and again. </p><p>Tommy had yet agaim effectively proved what Techno always said, "They used me like a weapon and then betrayed me when they didnt need me anymore.''  </p><p>He goes to punch the wall again, but his punches grow weaker and more uncoordinated as his rage erodes to wretched frustration.</p><p>His bloodied fist and the yellow wall swims in his vision for a beat before Techno realizes his eyes are filling with tears.</p><p>He growls angrily and roughly scrubs any damning tears that try and fall.</p><p>He refuses to cry for traitors.<br/>
If only his body would get the message.</p><p>He let's out an anguished yell and summons his axe. He doesn't want this room to exist anymore. So with a blind rage he starts swinging at everything in the room. First the bed, then crafting table, the walls, the floor. Anything in his sight he axes. </p><p>And just as he's about to bring his axe down again, his stops. His eyes zero in on the the "Prime Log" as Tommy named. And as much as Techno wants to destroy it, to break it and throw it away. To just cast it aside, just like what Tommy did to him, he can't.</p><p>He tries to will himself into bringing the axe down, but he just can't.</p><p>It hurts to look at the bell because of the similar one Techno has upstairs. They had been a gift. </p><p>A set of three bells that each of them were given. The third one blown up, lost forever. But two remaining. </p><p>To symbolize new beginnings to understandings. Family.</p><p>Technoblade drops his axe on the floor and shakily reaches out for the bell. As soon as he feels the cold metal on the tip of his fingers, he snatches it up, almost afraid that if he's not quick enough that, just like Tommy, it would abandon him too. </p><p>"It's prime time." His voice is raspy from all the screaming, as he recites what he heard Tommy always say. "Use your twitch prime." He clutches the bell to his chest with one hand, while the other closes around his mouth to keep the sobs inside.</p><p>He was casted aside again. History really was bound to repeat itself.</p><p>And for what? A country that proved to not care about it's people time and time again!</p><p>He was stupid to ever believe Tommy would change. That Tommy would choose his family over government. </p><p>He knew this going to happen. He knew!</p><p>But...</p><p>There's a difference between knowing technically and knowing actually.</p><p>And seeing how Tommy was so willing to betray and disregard him like this (again!) hurt more then any pain that he has ever experienced. Both physical and mental. Almost as much as losing Wilbur.</p><p>Techno tensly runs a shaky hand through his hair at that particular thought. He didn't like to think about Wilbur, he didn't like to think about his dead brother. </p><p>What's done was done. </p><p>There was no turning back. The only way to move now, was to move forward. And that's exactly what he was gonna do. He glared down at the bell clenching in his hand, and vowed that he would bring to L'manburg to it's knees. And finally chop off it's head. Because L'manburg took way too much from him, and he's going to return it ten folds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>